Black the monster
This is a story about a monster named Black. The beginning A pieceful island and a perfect day for having a beach party. Everyone was having a good time in the beach while suddenly there was a massive explosion. Everyone ran away and some of the Stickmen stayed and went to the explosion. When the smoke slowly fades away Black revealed himself to the 4 stickmen. Black jumped up in the air and land in the sand then he ran away in the city. He went in a rampage and dashed up in the building, Black jumped up from it and landed in a battle ship. Luckily general Vash tamed Black but Black wasn't the only one created by that explosion, there are still more out there. The first battle The army was storming the city because they picked up a monster attack in hawaii. All tanks and battle ships were loaded and ready to fire. *Private Jhon: Sir enemy spotted, permission to shoot it. *Major Craig: Granted now shoot it with everything we got! The monster appears and jumped to the tank and destroyed it. The monster was Ang who was a giant turtle like creature that can turn into a ball. The army was over powered by Ang but not for long! General Vash sent the 9 soldiers to put Black's cage in the city, as the cage opens Black charges to Ang but ang turned into a ball and rolled away. Black dashed to Ang quickly and Ang tried to get away. Black bit Ang's tail and throws him away. Ang got captured and got put in monsterr island. The country side Black was sent free to enjoy his life. Of course Black was homeless and set off to find a home, he found saw a mountain and didn't know what it was. He went to a path and there were 2 signs. He went to sign 1 and countinued his quest. *Black: I think i heared a woosh... Black went to the forest and fallowed the sound. He found out that it was Zee. He saw Zee and went to her but Zee ran away. *Black: Ms. i didn't mean to scare you! Black ran quickly to Zee but he fell in a hole. Black fell in a really far hole then helanded in a rock and fell asleep. When Black wakes up he found out he was in a village. Black went outside and saw some villager stickmen. Black asked the villagers if they know about a city. The villagers said yes then they showed Black the directions then Black went to the city and lived there. The evil weapon As Black sleep in his appartment, Lord Redster has unleashed all monsters from the bomb. And he created an evil weapon called the "Kral", he captured 2 stickmen and used the Kral at them. The kral can make you freeze without ice. Redster's minions are loading up the Kral to invade the city but this can be stopped by Black and his friends. New friends Black woke up in 7 am and say hello to the neighbors in a window from the building of course everyone liked him because he saved the city from an unstopable monster. He bought a hot choco and went to a park. As he arrived there he saw 4 stickmen jumping down a man hole. Black followed and he lost them, but when he looked at the right side he saw Zee again. Zee saw Black and attacks him, when Black wakes up (again) he saw a lab with Ken, Dag, Stan and Zee. Black: What's going on!? Stan: Don't worry you are now part of our team. Black: I didn't even want a team! Dag: You'll be fine general Vash told us you will be part of our team. Black:What!? Ken: Just go with Zee and the training will begin. Black fallowed Zee in a training lab where there are parkour courses and some moving cart board targets. Black was scared and when Zee was not looking Black sneaks his way out in the man hole but he got cought by Zee. Zee: Ok now shoot that target! Black: I can't. Zee: What do you mean you can't? Black: I have no arms. Zee was annoyed and kicks Black to the training area. Black dodge some obstacles but got hit by card board boxes and got squished by a falling rubber ball. Black jumped up in the air but got hit by multiple bullets (made out of hard rubber) and fell down. Black made his way to the lab. Time to stop Lord Redtser As the 5 stickmen (well 4 because Black is not a stickman) goes out the secet man hole they saw an air ship of Redtser fly by. So the 5 ran and ran until they saw evil minions are destroying the village. The 4 battled the minions while Black was building something. Black: Take this!!! Black shot th minions with a catus launcher. The villagers thanked them and said that Lord Redster's evil lair was beyond the lost forest. The 5 questioned that how fa is it. Villager7: His evil lair is past the the lost forest then past the cave of crumble and you need to pass the haunted house and the dino island and the giant lake then you will find his lair. Ken, Stan and Black: Thank you! As the 5 heroes walk to the lost forest Lord Redtser is ready to attack. The lost forest The 5 went to the lost forest and continued there adventure. Stan: Let's split up because there are 2 paths ok heres the plan Ken your with me Dag your with Zee and Black. Ken: Got it. Zee: Sure. Dag: Ok. Black: Yeah? So they splitted up and continued. The duo (Stan and Ken) stumbled across a swamp. A giant plant with sharp teeth and spikes came out and tried to eat them. Ken punches the plant and Stan was thinking of a plan. Meanwhile Zee, Black and Dag were walking and saw a tree making sounds. Black was scared and Zee was ready to fight. Dag kicked the tree causing it to fall but only to reveale that there was a giant bird. The bird flew to Dag but was pounded by Zee. Black bit the bird's wing and the both crashed in the swamp and killed the giant plant. The 5 finally saw each other and got out of the lost forest. The cave of crumble Ken: This is it guys! The cave of crumble. Black: Looks creepy. Zee: Your a monster why are you scared? Black: I'm not scared i am just uuuh, i am just checking. The 5 went inside the cave and they saw a red glow. They saw a red crystal that is shinning. But Ken slowly went backwards and the crystal turned into a giant red glowing crystal monster. Ken and Dag got hit and was thrown away and they can't get up, Stan was thinking of a plan and Zee was distracting the crystal monster. Black was building a rock sword but failed instead he made a giant ball of rock. He threw it at the crystal monster and the crystal monster was broken to peaces. The 5 finally founf the exit but 3 giant rock monsters appeared and 5 fought them and got out. Category:Story Category:Black Category:Black's series Category:Stories with short parts